


Loose Change and Someone To Hold

by tbhnewtmas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Sad, They end up together don't worry, mingyu and won are roommates, no smut sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhnewtmas/pseuds/tbhnewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Wonwoo was about to make a turn, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a mop of brown hair in a sleeveless top, and black jeans that look too tight to breathe in.</p><p>God, he must be freezing.</p><p>Wonwoo drove towards the boy and realisation hit him. No shit this boy’s pant were too tight and sleeves were too short.</p><p>Prostitute.</p><p>(that college!AU that nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Math and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> So let me just say i'm a little skeptical about my fic because idk what i really have planned for it. ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE WORLD NEEDS MORE WONHUI FICS. hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> tell me what you guys think about it in the comment section and do stop by my [tumblr](http://ughsuffering.tumblr.com/) to drop request or prompts or anything at all!

Wonwoo tapped his pencil on the edge of his table, one hand supporting his chin, bored out of his wits at his math professor.

“You know if you don't stop with that pencil, you’ll get in trouble. You know how Mr. Jacob is apparently allergic to noise.” Mingyu whispered, leaning over his table. Wonwoo scowled at his best friend but did end up putting his pencil down.

Wonwoo was so done. He hated math from elementary school and he continues to hate it all the way up to college. It doesn't help that his finals are coming up and he was barely halfway into his revision.

Wonwoo started mapping out his study plan in his head when Mr. Jacob dismissed the class.

Grabbing his bag and sweater, Wonwoo headed straight out of the class, knowing Mingyu was going to be right behind him.

“If you put in half the effort you do in spacing out, you’ll do twice as well in your math.” Mingyu stated, falling into step with Wonwoo. The younger has always been better at his studies than Wonwoo and saying Wonwoo was jealous was an understatement. He could not get an A no matter how hard he tried.

“Yeah, easy for you say,” Wonwoo mumbled, “Do you have plans for tonight? I was thinking about going to the cafe down the street to get some studying done.”

Mingyu hummed and checked his timetable before agreeing to meet Wonwoo at 5 in their shared house, a couple minutes away from their school.

Mingyu headed off in the other direction to his next class while Wonwoo walked to the back of the school’s cafeteria. It was a pretty little area, quiet, and overlooking the area where the basketball team would be having their trainings when they’re not sucking faces with the cheerleaders.

Sitting down, Wonwoo took out his sketch book and started to draw. He found a certain comfort in putting the pencil to the paper and watching the lines dance on the paper. He sketched a huge field of roses, and daisies, and peonies.

Wonwoo was about to draw a tree until loud chatter interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he sees the group of cheerleaders and basketball players. The apparent “cool” gang of the school.

Whoop-dee-do.

Of course, the whole group was buzzing around Wen Jun Hui. He was the star of the basketball team, head of the student body and everyone loved him.

“Hey, what are you drawing?” A voice said, snapping Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see that Minghao had plopped himself down next to him, and is looking at his sketchbook.

“Nothing, don't you have classes?” Wont snatched his sketch book away.

“Nope. Done with all of mine for the day.” Minghao’s eyes drifted to the “cool” gang and he scoffed.

“God, what a bunch of eggheads.”

“They look more like a cult to me. All hail Wen Jun Hui.” Wonwoo commented. He couldn't stand how the girls were basically rubbing their faces into Jun Hui’s.

He seemed like a really nice guy. Sure, he didn't bother to associate with the “losers”, but there wasn't anything to hate about him. It was still very confusing how Jun Hui was allowed to be the head of the student body when he was still a junior in college.

 

At 5 in the evening, Wonwoo was already at home waiting for Mingyu to get back from his classes. When he finally does, they set off for the cafe.

 

“This doesn't make any sense at all.” Wonwoo groaned and buried his face in his textbook. Mingyu let out a small laugh and poked Wonwoo.

“You should go back and get some sleep. Big History exam tomorrow, and I think you’ve done more studying today than in the last six months.” Mingyu teased, but it was probably true.

Wonwoo started packing his things. “And you?”

“I’ll walk home. Have to finish up a project.” Mingyu replied and waved to Wonwoo.

He took his car keys and drove off from the parking lot. It was May, and the cold air from winter still lingered around this part of town and Wonwoo was freezing, but the heater offered enough warmth.

Just as Wonwoo was about to make a turn, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a mop of brown hair in a sleeveless top, and black jeans that look too tight to breathe in.

God, he must be freezing.

Wonwoo drove towards the boy and realisation hit him. No shit this boy’s pant were too tight and sleeves were too short. Prostitute.

Wonwoo was about to turn when he realised he recognised that shade of brown. Squinting to get a better view, Wonwoo let out an involuntary gasp.

Wen Jun Hui.

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it. The Wen Jun Hui? Hooker?

Wonwoo pulled up next to this boy and indeed, it was Jun Hui. Winding down the passenger seat window, he called out.

“Hey, get in.”

Only when the words left Wonwoo’s lips does it register how it must look like Wonwoo was picking up Jun Hui to do the deed with him.

Jun Hui does comply though, and Wonwoo is left wondering how many times he was picked up that night. It was no wonder why Wonwoo couldn't recognise Jun Hui at first—his hair was down, covering his eyebrows, unlike his usual up-do, and he has more eyeliner on.

“Okay, so it’s £60 for a handjob, £100 for a blowjob and £350 for sex,” Jun Hui recites from memory, “If you cum in or on me it’s an extra £30, £50 if you want me to swallow—”

“Are you hungry?” Wonwoo cuts in, eyes still on Jun Hui.

Jun Hui looks stunned for a moment, before that morphs into confusion. “W-what?”

Wonwoo also figures that the main reason why Jun Hui got into the car was because he wanted money. “I’ll pay you for your time.” He quickly spits out.

Jun Hui looks mildly relieved but still hasn't wiped that confused look off his face. “Uh, yeah, I’m kinda hungry.”

“I have a muffin at home, it’s my roommate’s but he probably wouldn't mind. Probably.” Wonwoo says as he starts driving back to his flat.

Jun Hui lets out something equivalent to a laugh. “Wouldn't mind a prostitute invading his house and murdering his muffin?”

Wonwoo flinches at how he addressed himself with ‘prostitute’.

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“That’s what I am.”

Wonwoo decides to drop it.

“What’s your name?” Wonwoo asks, out of courtesy.

“Angel.”

Wonwoo almost laughs at that, because Jeonghan was Wonwoo’s group’s ‘angel’, and it sounded weird coming out of Jun Hui’s mouth.

“And yours?”

“Uh, Wonwoo.” It came out sounding more like a question, because Wonwoo was too busy trying and failing to think of a name for himself.

Jun Hui—also known as Angel—hums in response.

Pulling up to Wonwoo’s flat, he leads Jun Hui to his house.

“Take a seat, anywhere. I’ll get your muffin. Would you like anything else?” Wonwoo asks.

“Water, please. Thank you.”

Wonwoo was slowly getting over the shock of Jun Hui being a prostitute, before he realised that Wen Jun Hui was in his house.

The Wen Jun Hui.

After setting down the muffin and glass of water in front of Jun Hui, he sat down at the opposite stool.

Jun Hui took the muffin in his hands and took a few bites out of it. Wonwoo wonders if he even had his dinner.

“So,” Wonwoo attempts to start a conversation, but he has never really been very good at that. “What are you doing now? I mean, with your life and stuff.” Great one, Wonwoo.

“Nothing much, just college.”

“There’s a History exam tomorrow, right?” Wonwoo said, before stumbling over his words, the weight of what he just said pouring on him.

“I mean, like there’s an exam tomorrow for everyone, throughout the country, yeah that’s it.” Wonwoo watches as Jun Hui lightly furrowed his brows together as if contemplating whether or not to believe him.

“Yeah, my teacher is a dick. He always gives way too much homework.” Jun Hui says.

“But isn't your teacher Ms. Moon? She’s super—” Oh god Wonwoo just shut up.

“I knew it! Your from my school aren't you?” Jun Hui says, standing up and hiding his face under his fringe.

“Yes. No—wait, Jun Hui.” Wonwoo got up to stop him from leaving. He wasn't sure why he wanted Jun Hui to stay, but he did.

“You cannot tell anyone you saw me,” Jun Hui’s voice deepened and he sounded dead serious. “If anyone found out, I’m dead.”

Wonwoo nodded. “Promise.”

“Promise? That’s a easy thing to break.” Jun Hui says as he sits back down, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Not for everyone.” Wonwoo smiles. He leaves Jun Hui to sip on his water, before he addressed the elephant in the room.

“I know I’m not in any position to ask, but why are you doing this?”

Jun Hui sighs and puts down his cup. “A boy has to eat and pay for his college fees, not to mention the rent in my crappy apartment.”

“And your parents? I thought popular kids like you were rich.” Wonwoo probably sounded like the biggest asshat out there.

Jun Hui stiffened, and Wonwoo knew it was a sensitive topic. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have asked. What about your friends? Seung Cheol?”

“We’re not roommates, I just hang out with them in school, I guess.”

Wonwoo noticed the empty glass of water and was kind of hoping Jun Hui would stay.

“Well, I think I should leave. Thanks, by the way, for this.” Jun Hui says, gesturing to the food and Wonwoo.

“Yeah no problem. Jun Hui right? Or do I need to call you Angel?” Wonwoo asks, smirking just a little.

Jun Hui does laugh this time. “Just Jun is fine. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Wait, can I have your phone number?” And yes, Wonwoo meant it in the most innocent way possible.

Jun smiles. “I don’t really give out my number to just anyone when I first meet them. Maybe next time. See you.”

Jun leaves and Wonwoo was left in awe of his wake, and confused at everything that happened tonight.


	2. Parties and Toothpaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A chapter update! You guys told me I should continue writing it so thats exactly what I'm going to go, remember to drop requests or asks over at my tumblr! Tell me what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> Also, this is a college!AU and i don't want them to be all over each other when they first meet, so it'll be a pretty slow build, but they'll have a happy ending :)

After Wonwoo was royally screwed over by his History exams, he looks for Jeonghan and Minghao, knowing Mingyu was still in class.

He finds them in the cafeteria, with Jeonghan talking animatedly and Minghao nodding to what he was saying.

“What are you guys talking about?” Wonwoo questions as he sat next to Jeonghan.

“Summer vacation. It’s next month, what are your plans?” Minghao asks. Wonwoo vaguely remembers Mingyu asking about going to Los Angeles with Jisoo but he shrugs in reply.

“Well, I’ll be visiting my family but I’ll be back by July. We should do something together, like go to a party or something.” Jeonghan says, picking at his plate of pasta.

“Or our school’s dance,” Minghao pitches in. “Plus there’s an after party at Seung Cheol’s.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “You mean the huge hook-up fest,” Wonwoo snags a fry off Minghao’s plate. “And we swore we’d never to go to any of our school’s events, much less a party. What happened to not being a college cliché?”

“Come on Wonwoo, live a little. We’re going to be seniors next year, do you really want to be telling people you’ve never been to a basketball game, or a college party?” Jeonghan says.

Wonwoo didn't agree with them one bit. He hated parties. He hated how everyone was too drunk, slurring their words and throwing themselves at anything that moves. He hated how the music was turned up too loud to think, and he hated all the pre-party jitters.

Blame it on Wonwoo’s self esteem, but he never felt good about how he looked, and how he dressed. He never liked the forced conversations with people he never met, and the false cheeriness he had to wear on his face so people would like him.

But there was a part of him that wanted to go, get drunk and forget about the whole thing, waking up with a killer hangover and regretting it, but finally getting a chance to live.

That part of Wonwoo gave in. “Okay, fine. But we’re leaving before 2 AM. And if any of you get any girl pregnant, I’m going to kill you.”

Minghao and Jeonghan cheered and bumped fists.

“Let’s do all the things we said we’d never do.”

Jeonghan pulled out a piece of paper and started writing, with Minghao and Wonwoo pitching in ideas.

 

things to do before graduation

1\. the school’s dance  
2\. and the after party  
3\. spend all our money on a spring break trip  
4\. a road trip!  
5\. then go ahead and actually graduate.

“This is great! Let’s start with the school dance, it’s in a few weeks, what are we going to wear?” Minghao lifts up the paper to study it. Jeonghan and Minghao start talking about their plans while Wonwoo has time to think for himself.

He doesn't want to grow up. The thought of graduating college next year scared the shit out of him, but he doesn't have much of a choice.

Wonwoo made a list in his head, doing all the things he wanted to do for so long, but never getting a chance to. Maybe, just maybe he could find something he loved doing.

wonwoo’s list of things to do before graduation

1\. get a job off campus  
2\. have a one night stand  
3\. falling in love with the wrong person  
4\. dancing in the rain  
5\. having fun at a party  
6\. have a proper dinner with friends  
7\. driving until the sun goes down  
8.skype someone for hours  
9\. getting an A on a test  
10\. have a new year’s kiss

 

Wonwoo filled Mingyu in on the group’s little list when they met for coffee later in the day.

“That sounds fun, but we still have to get past our finals.” Mingyu replies, pulling out his homework.

Wanting some peace and quiet was the reason why Wonwoo was sitting here, but that was so painfully shattered when obnoxiously loud banter was heard, accompanied by the chime of the door, signalling someone had walked in.

The pair turned to look at the door, to find the basketball players sauntering in. Junhui was among them, with a girl on his arm, laughing at something he said.

The memory of last night popped into his head and he almost told Mingyu about it. Almost.

“Okay now they’re pissing me off. Don't they need to study too?” Mingyu snorts, turning back to Wonwoo.

Junhui notices Wonwoo staring at his little gang and subtly throws a nod his way. Wonwoo blinks and moves his head back, startled by Junhui’s little gesture. Wonwoo quickly turns back to his coffee, not comfortable with someone of such high popularity acknowledging him.

He also misses how Junhui frowns at the fact that Wonwoo ignored him, but the expression was so brief, Wonwoo wouldn't have noticed it even if he was looking.

 

Mingyu was riding shotgun in Wonwoo’s car as they drove back to their apartment at night.

“So are you up for the trip with Jisoo?” Mingyu asks, nudging Wonwoo.

“What trip?”

“You’re never listening,” Mingyu sounded exasperated. “Jisoo invited us to go to Los Angeles with him this summer. It’ll be a fun little trip. Hansol is going to be there too. It’ll be like a mini high school reunion.”

“Okay, but I am so broke.”

“Get your parents to pay for the trip. I mean, they do dote on you a lot.”

That was true. Wonwoo’s parents were so amazing, and he didn't understand Junhui’s predicament with his own parents.

“Hey you know Junhui right?” Wonwoo voices out.

“Who doesn't know him?”

“Well, how much do you know about him?”

Mingyu threw a questioning glance.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just wondering.”

“Well, not much. But I know his major is psychology, he’s in my Honors Biology class, and he has a girlfriend.”

Wonwoo made a sound to acknowledge, not wanting to pry further, for fear of what Mingyu might think.

However, it doesn't satisfy Wonwoo. The boy was so intriguing to Wonwoo, he wanted to know more about him.

“Mingyu, you go back to the house first, I’ll run over to the store to get more toothpaste.” Wonwoo said as they pulled up to their flat. He wouldn't call it an excuse to see if Junhui was at that same dodgy spot last night, because they were running low on toothpaste.

“You don't want me to come with you?” Mingyu asks, one hand on the door handle. Wonwoo shook his head and watched Mingyu leave, waving when he turned back to face the car.

As Wonwoo drove, a part of him hoped Junhui would be there, but the more logical part of him wanted to see an empty spot. Junhui shouldn't have to be doing this every night, and being left out in the cold.

Wonwoo looked out for signs of anyone on the streets. He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he sees Junhui. This time he was positive it was him because he was in the same exposing shirt he wore yesterday, offering no protection against the cold weather.

Junhui was walking in the same direction as Wonwoo was driving, thus failing to notice the car slowing down next to him.

“Hey, Junhui. It’s me.” Wonwoo called after winding his window down.

Junhui jumped hearing Wonwoo’s voice. Craning his neck to see who called him, Wonwoo swore he saw a hint of a smile, even though what Junhui says wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Wonwoo, you shouldn't be here. It’s late and I don't need someone to be watching over me.”

“Who says I was looking out for you?” Wonwoo counters, stuttering a little, because he was lying through his teeth.

Junhui raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo. “Whatever. Just get in, it’s really cold outside, you could fall sick.”

Junhui shook his head, not wanting to be pitied on. After a few moments of convincing, Junhui ended up in the passenger seat of the car, with Wonwoo’s jacket thrown over his shoulder.

“You are a very persuasive person, you know.” Junhui says between a chuckle.

“I can be if I want to be.” Wonwoo and Junhui drove in silence for a while until Wonwoo stopped by a convenience store.

“Were you going home just now or?” Wonwoo let his voice trail off, not knowing how to say “going to continue to get picked up by people who needed something that you could offer”.

“I was just about heading home.” Junhui replies, absentmindedly picking at the loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

They were still sitting in Wonwoo’s car, in the dimly lit street, and Wonwoo just wanted to say something, anything to make the air less uncomfortable.

“Do you have to do this every night?”

Way to go Wonwoo, making the air less heavy. Right.

“No, not if I’m tired. Some people just wear me out, and they leave bruises everywhere even after I specified where they couldn’t.” Wonwoo watches as Junhui subconsciously brings his hand up to his neck, lightly brushing over a bruise.

It was still a bright purple and Wonwoo assumes it was from tonight.

“I’m probably the last person you want to see right now, if you want me to fetch you home—”

“No no no, it’s fine. Your car is warm. The heater in my apartment is broken.” Junhui cuts Wonwoo off. “And you’re definitely not the last person I want to see.”

Wonwoo feels his face heat up at the comment.

“You’re a nice change of pace from my friends. They’re always so loud and upbeat.”

“And I’m quiet and boring?” Wonwoo says as he lets out a small laugh.

“No, you just have a very different vibe, I like that,” Junhui continues. “Why aren't we friends anyway?”

“Because popular kids like you don't hang out with people like me.” Wonwoo states. It wasn't supposed to be an insult or a rude comment, it was the truth. It used to hurt Wonwoo to think he couldn't make friends easily, but he had Jeonghan, Minghao and Mingyu now and that was more than enough.

“What do you mean people like you?” Junhui sounded hurt and confused and Wonwoo wondered why it bothered him so much.

“I mean, uncool people, social rejects. To put it simply, losers.”

“Hey, don't call yourself that.”

“It’s who I am.” Wonwoo felt a strong sense of dejavu, and he can’t help but smile.

“But you guys are nice people. The people I hang around are so fake. All they care about is the number of followers they have on twitter, or the number of cars they have. They love putting their lives on the internet for everyone to see. That kind of ruins some relationships, you don't have anything to keep exclusively to the both of you, you know?”

Wonwoo didn't know. But he nodded. Wonwoo wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid and he could tell Junhui was speaking from experience.

“I have to go in and get toothpaste. Do you want to stay in the car?” Wonwoo asks, unbuckling his seat belt.

“I’ll follow you.”

The pair walked into the convenience store in silence, both just basking in the other’s company.

“Does your girlfriend know about this?” Wonwoo asks, hands mildly gesturing to Junhui’s outfit. As he expected, Junhui shook his head.

“No, and I don't plan on letting anyone else find out. Things aren't going so great with her, I don't want anything else to tarnish the relationship even more. There’s also the school dance coming up and it’s stressing me and the organising committee out, don't want to put unnecessary weight on her shoulders,” Junhui picks up a pack of three toothpastes and hands it to Wonwoo. “Are you going for the dance?”

Wonwoo was about to shake his head, but remembering their little list, he nods his head.

“That’s great. Seung Cheol’s having an after party later at his place, you should come.”  “What happened to hating your friends?”

“Seung Cheol’s a good guy. He’s helped me through a lot.”

Wonwoo paid for the toothpaste and they walk back to his car.

“I’ll drop you off at home, just tell me where.”  
 Junhui directs Wonwoo to an apartment complex a few blocks down his own.

“We’ve lived around the same neighbourhood for so long and never really talked. We should do that more often.” Junhui says after Wonwoo pointed out his flat.

“Yeah. What about your heater?”

“It’s fine. I can’t afford someone to come fix it yet. But I have a lot of blankets. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Junhui waved and walked up to his apartment.

 

“What took you so long?” Mingyu asks when Wonwoo walks in, and hands him a cup of tea.

“Got lost.”

“See, I told you I should have went with you.”   
“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m going to bed. Good night.”

Wonwoo realizes, when he was about to go to sleep, that he left his jacket with Junhui. But his heater was broken, Wonwoo reasons with himself, he needs it more.

And maybe Wonwoo likes the thought of Junhui having his jacket, but that was something he wasn't going to admit to himself.


	3. Dances and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to the school's dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! a chapter update! sorry this chapter took longer to come out, I've been busy with school work :( I hope you guys like the story so far!

The next few weeks rolled by wonderfully. It wasn't quite like summer yet, and the air was still chilly, but Wonwoo never took his jacket back from Junhui.

“Hey, Junhui has the same jacket as you do.” Mingyu says as he points in the direction of the basketball players. Mingyu, Jeonghan, Minghao and Wonwoo were sitting at the table behind the cafeteria. Jeonghan playing a game on his phone with a bunch of cartoon cats on the screen, and the rest of them doing their homework.

Wonwoo looks up and doesn't say it was his jacket. Junhui never worn it to school ever since that night a few weeks ago, and today he decides to show up with it.

“Hm, what a coincidence.” Is all Wonwoo says.

Wonwoo misses Junhui’s company, but they could never talk in school. Wonwoo’s friends didn't like Junhui and his friends. They would sneak waves and smiles at each other but they’d never talk.

“Code red. Doucheface is walking over.” Jeonghan mumbles.

Wonwoo’s heart rate picks up. What if his friends hate him for knowing Junhui? He would be officially deemed the loner of the school.

“Hi.” Junhui smiles as he stops by their table.

Wonwoo wanted to say something but Mingyu beat him to it.

“What do you want?” It sounded a lot more aggressive than how Mingyu normally spoke. Junhui looked a little taken aback but he quickly collected himself.

“I’d like to speak with Wonwoo for a second.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as the other three looked at him.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Wonwoo got up and not-so-subtly pulled Junhui as far away from the table as possible, but not too far that they’d suspect something was up.

“Hey, haven't seen you in forever.” Junhui says once they stopped walking.

“It’s been three weeks, miss me already?” Wonwoo teased.

“Indeed,” Junhui replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I just wanted to confirm if you were going to the dance tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, I am.” Wonwoo remembers all the nights Minghao and Jeonghan would come over to Mingyu and his apartment and talk about what they would wear and who they would bring to the dance. They were all prepared and pumped for the dance, and Wonwoo, not so much.

“That’s great! Are your friends going to be there?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Alright. Also, I want to apologise for the jacket. Do you need it back?” Junhui was already reaching to take off the jacket.

“No no, it’s fine. Is your heater still broken?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Glad I could talk to you.”

Wonwoo smiled and they walked back to the table together. Junhui waved as Wonwoo sat down and he walked back to his friends.

“What was that all about?” Minghao asks.

“Nothing.”

“Really? Didn't look like nothing from here,” Jeonghan says as he pokes Wonwoo. “How’d you know him anyway?”

“It was cold so I gave him a ride home, nothing fancy.” Wonwoo left out one huge detail though.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu headed home right after school, Mingyu needing time to do his hair for the dance.

It wasn't that complicated for Wonwoo, who was going without a date. He threw on a white t-shirt with a denim jacket over it, paired with a pair of jeans and he was ready to go. He didn't bother with his hair either, wearing it down like he always did.

“I’m meeting Minghao and Jeonghan with their dates at the cafe. Last call, you sure you don't want to come?” Mingyu asks as he puts on his shoe.

“And feel like the lonely third wheel? No thanks,” Wonwoo says as he waits at the door to lock it when Mingyu leaves. “I’ll just meet you guys there.”

Mingyu waves before Wonwoo shuts the door. He should be leaving soon, but every fibre in his body wants to stay rooted to the couch.

After half an hour, he finally picks himself up and heads to school.

The gym was decorated with streamers on the walls and balloons everywhere. Wonwoo doesn't remember ever seeing the gym so crowded.

And he hates it. Wonwoo heads straight to the far end of the gym and watches. He sees Mingyu dancing with a girl he doesn't remember the name of and he thinks that Minghao and Jeonghan are also with their dates.

“Hey. Didn't think you'd actually come.” Mingyu said as he made his way to Wonwoo. More like shouted, the music was suddenly too loud.

“We made a pact, I'm not about to break it.”

“Come on! Dance with me!” Mingyu exclaims as he tries to pull Wonwoo to the dance floor.

“I’m good, you go have fun with that girl.” Wonwoo shouts back, pulling his arm away and smiling, signalling for Mingyu to go back to the dance floor himself.

It was only until his fifth cup of fruit punch and standing for too long when the DJ takes the mic.

“Let’s slow it down my friends! Grab your partner for a slow dance. After this, we’d be announcing the homecoming king and queen!” The music was much quieter, which Wonwoo appreciates.

What he doesn't like, was the fact that he never felt more out of place, people around him were all dancing with their dates, or their friends and Wonwoo has none of those with him now.

After what felt like five hundred years, the song ended and someone from the organising committee went up on stage to announce the king and queen.

“Homecoming King goes to,” The emcee dragged the last word, keeping the gym in suspense. “Wen Junhui!”

Of course, everyone expected it. But nonetheless, the whole gym erupted into cheers. Wonwoo watches as Junhui went up on stage, and he swore he saw Junhui flash him a quick smile as their eyes meet.

Turning to the Homecoming Queen standing next to Junhui, it was of course, Junhui’s girlfriend. Wonwoo thinks he remembers her name was Kate.

The night wore on and Wonwoo got bored. This is why I don't do school dances, Wonwoo thinks to himself.

Wonwoo drove Mingyu, Minghao and Jeonghan to the party at Seung Cheol’s, with Mingyu riding shotgun and giving Wonwoo directions.

“Holy shit, that music is loud.” Wonwoo mutters as he hears the music blasting from Seung Cheol’s house at least half mile away.

He struggles to parallel park in the already full drive way, before they finally leave the car.

“I’ll stay away from alcohol tonight, someone needs to drive your drunk asses home.” Wonwoo smirks as they enter the house.

They all chorus a thank you before looking for their dates.

Once again, Wonwoo stayed at the far end of the living room, fiddling with his phone in his hand. The music was too loud for him to think.

“Hey,” Wonwoo hears a familiar voice shout over the music in his ear. “Glad you could make it.”

Turning his head to face Junhui, Wonwoo smiles. “Congrats on winning Homecoming King! Tell your girlfriend I said congratulations too.”

Junhui hands Wonwoo a cup of what he assumes was champagne. Wonwoo shakes his head.

“Can’t tonight, have to fetch my friends home.”

“Come on, one glass won’t kill you. Unless you're a lightweight.”

Wonwoo refuses to let Junhui believe he cannot handle his alcohol, so he took the drink from him.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter.” Junhui suggests.

They walk past a couple making out at the staircase to get to the kitchen, and it made Wonwoo extremely uncomfortable.

Junhui let out a relieved sigh. “Finally some peace and quiet. That music is crazy loud.”

Wonwoo nodded in agreement.

“You’re not a huge fan of parties huh?” Junhui asks.

“Not in the slightest. My friends made me come.”

“Just your friends?” Junhui’s voice was teasing and Wonwoo knew the answer he wanted to get.

“Maybe someone else too.”

Junhui laughs at that and Wonwoo breaks out into a smile.

“Let’s get out of here.” Junhui suggests, his words slurred in a way that makes Wonwoo believe he had to much to drink.

“Do you want me to get your girlfriend?” Wonwoo asks, setting the glass on the table.

Junhui let out a string of ‘no’s. “Not a good idea. I had a fight with her just now, can we just go to your place?”

“But my friends,” Wonwoo trailed off, thinking of what he should do.

“They’re probably in one of the rooms screwing their dates, they’ll find a way to get home.”

Wonwoo finally agrees and holds on to Junhui’s arm to provide support, as they make their way to Wonwoo’s car.

“I hate her.” Junhui states simply as he struggles with the seatbelt.

“No you don’t, you don't know what you’re saying. Let’s just get you to bed, okay?” Wonwoo reasons with Junhui and helps him with the seatbelt before fastening his own.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Junhui mutters, his eyes looking outside at Seung Cheol’s house.

“No, I don’t. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

Wonwoo makes a mental note to not remind Junhui of any of this when he wakes up, knowing he wouldn't remember it, considering how drunk he was.

“Do you need me to call anyone? Your parents?”   
“I’m not a kid, and I can’t call them.”

“Can I ask what happened to them?”

“Two years ago, I found out my dad was having an affair with some chick from his workplace. I was furious. When we found out, my dad thought it’d be best if my parents split,” Junhui takes a breath. “My mom, on the other hand, didn't want to. She hated herself when he left and blamed it on her being a bad wife. She killed herself last year, and I moved out here. God I need a drink.”

Wonwoo pulled up to his apartment and looked at Junhui. Junhui was in a light blue button down with a pair of jeans and in the dim yellow light of the driveway, Wonwoo thinks he has never seen someone look so innocent.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry I can go without a beer.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. Junhui sighs. “It’s fine, really. I’ve just been fighting for myself since then.”

“Come on, let’s get in the house.”

 

Wonwoo guided Junhui to his own bed. While Junhui lay there, Wonwoo grabbed blankets for himself.

“Where are you going?” Junhui asks, his head tilted to face Wonwoo.

“I’ll be on the couch, you can take the bed.”

“No, I shouldn't invade your bed.” Junhui says, but making no motion to get up.

“You sleep tight, I’ll be outside if you need anything.” Wonwoo reached for the doorknob.

“Stay.”

Wonwoo turned to face Junhui. His eyes were closed and one hand was over his forehead.

“Sorry?”

“Stay, here. I can’t fall asleep.” Junhui moves over on the bed to make room for Wonwoo.

Sighing, Wonwoo walked over and sat next to Junhui. They sat in silence for a few minutes, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was nice.

“Why don't you ask your dad for money?” Wonwoo whispers, loud enough for only Junhui to hear.

“That bastard didn't even show up for her funeral.” Junhui mumbles, his hand wiping at his eyes.

Wonwoo looks at Junhui and knows that he doesn't deserve what he went through. His heart lurched at the sight of Junhui tearing up.

Lying down next to Junhui, he doesn't know what else to do to comfort him but squeezing Junhui’s hand once, telling him that he wasn't alone, assuring him that Wonwoo was right there.

“Your bed is warm.” Junhui states simply.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

They stay quiet for a while, before Wonwoo speaks up. “What happened with you and your girlfriend?”

“She never listens, she’s so full of herself and just simply doesn't care. It gets tiring to deal with her, especially since I know she’s screwing another classmate. She doesn't know that I’m aware and I don't know why I’m still with her.”

Wonwoo doesn't know what to do with this new information. He picks up the blankets and attempt to leave.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m right here,” Wonwoo whispers. “I’ll be right here.”

Wonwoo was close enough to hear Junhui’s breath even out, signalling he was asleep, before he got up and headed to the couch.

 

Wonwoo woke up to the smell of coffee.

“What time is it?” Wonwoo says to himself, stretching.

“10:30. Morning sleepyhead.” Junhui replies.

Wonwoo turned around to face the source of the voice, and he was met with Junhui setting two cups of coffee on the table.

“You don’t mind me taking the aspirin that was in your toilet, right?”

Wonwoo shakes his head and takes a sip of the coffee.

“Last night was a huge blur, how did I end up at your place?”

“Well, you were drunk—”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you slept with that slut.” Minghao’s voice and the sound of the front door opening cut Wonwoo off. Wonwoo and Junhui’s heads whipped towards the front door as Minghao, Jeonghan and Mingyu walked in.

They all looked stunned at the fact that Junhui was in their house.

“Uh, hi.” Junhui stuttered. The three threw questioning looks between Wonwoo and Junhui, not saying anything.

“Well, I think i should get going. Thanks, for yesterday.” Junhui says, quickly setting the cup on the table.

“I’ll walk you out.” Wonwoo replies, making sure to kill his friends for making everything in his life extremely awkward.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo gestures behind him. “about them.”

Junhui smiles. “It’s fine. I don't think they like me very much.”

“It’s not that, its just—They’re not used to other people.” Wonwoo leans against the door frame, watching Junhui wear his shoe.

“I hope you and your girlfriend sort things out.” Wonwoo says as Junhui stands up.

He looked shocked for a split second. “What exactly did I tell you last night? Never mind, don't answer that. We’ll talk again.”

Junhui smiles before leaving.

 

Wonwoo prepares himself for the flood of questions. Taking a deep breath, he walks back to the table to find Minghao, Jeonghan and Mingyu sitting there, staring right at him.

“Firstly, I can’t believe you ditched us. Secondly, did you two?” Jeonghan said suggestively, quirking an eyebrow.

“God, no.”

“What was he doing here?”

“He got drunk and wanted to leave the party so he asked me to take him here.”

“Are you sure nothing happened between you two?”

“Yes, positive.”

“Do you like him?”

“He’s a nice person.”

“Is he still with his girlfriend? Does he like you?”

“Hell, is this twenty-one questions? And yes, he’s still with his girlfriend.”

“Just wanted to make sure you don't get your heart broken or anything.”

“I am not in love with him. And don't you guys have better things to do?” Wonwoo retorts, slightly frustrated at his friends.

Wonwoo makes a mental note to get Junhui’s number the next time they meet.


	4. Road Trips and Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao and Jeonghan go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRRYYY for the late update! I had a huge writer's block, but I'm back with a new chapter! This one is admittedly a little shorter, and no Wonhui, but essential in Wonwoo's character development, I hope you guys understand! There will, however, but a lot of Wonhui in the next chapter!! promise!

There was an incessant ringing in Wonwoo’s head, rousing him from his sleep. Slowly and reluctantly, Wonwoo uncovered his face. He blinks, trying to adjust to the streaks of sunlight penetrating the window. Sitting up, he dragged his feet to the door, silently cursing Mingyu for not answering it.

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes, rapidly blinking a few times before opening the door.

“Morning sleepyhead, we’re going on a road trip.” Jeonghan practically yelled as he stepped into the apartment, Minghao tailing behind.

Wonwoo groaned as he shut the door. “What are you talking about? And what the hell are you doing here at seven in the morning?”

Minghao shook his head and smiled at Wonwoo. “It’s eleven, and like Jeonghan said, we’re going on a road trip! We checked off the first two, now time for the fourth one,” Minghao pulled out their little list from his bag. “We can’t go on a spring break trip without it actually being spring break yet, so we’ll put number three aside for now.”

Wonwoo pushed Jeonghan’s legs off the couch and sat down, his head lying on the arm rest. “We just got back from LA, give us a break.”

“Right, let’s do it two days from now then. Where do you suggest we drive to?” Minghao asked.

“Boston. We can stay there for a night then head back in the morning.” Wonwoo replied, his eyes still shut.

“Sounds good, I’ll go wake Mingyu.” Minghao got up and walked to Mingyu’s room.

At the mention of Mingyu’s name, Wonwoo winced, flashes of the night in LA running through his head.

_It was late, and Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol and Jisoo were at Hansol’s house. He had thrown a party, inviting almost the whole nieghbouhood, to celebrate something, but Wonwoo couldn't remember what. It was noisy and Wonwoo couldn't think straight, drunk from bar hopping earlier in the evening._

_“I’m going to go and change, need anything from upstairs?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo over the loud music._

_Wonwoo shook his head, signalling with his hands that he was going up with Mingyu._

_Wonwoo slumped on the bed in Hansol’s guest room, watching Mingyu choosing appropriate party attire._

_“Hey,” Wonwoo called out. “Are you really going back down there?”_

_“Hm? What do you mean?” Mingyu replied, a hanger in each hand, looking back and forth from the shirts._

_“Remember the start of freshman year? We all said to swear off parties, alcohol, sex. What happened?”_

_Mingyu’s body stiffened, both hands still holding the hangers dropping to his side. He turned around to see Wonwoo lying on his back, one hand thrown over his stomach and the other tangled in his hair, eyes closed._

_Mingyu sighed. “Look, we’re not freshmen anymore, we’re in our junior year, things are different now.”_

_“Different how?” Wonwoo sounded agitated as he stood up to face Mingyu._

_“I don’t know, okay Wonwoo? I don't know. But I know that I want this. I want to feel something.” Mingyu said, exasperated._

_“Yeah, by fucking every girl who looks your way.” Wonwoo mumbled, loud enough for Mingyu’s ears to pick up._

_“What did you say?” Mingyu said carefully and Wonwoo notes that Mingyu was angry, but in his alcohol dazed state, he didn't care._

_“Using them, for what? Your pathetic one night stands?”_

Wonwoo snapped out of the memory when he felt someone poking his feet. It was Mingyu.

“Are you listening to Jeonghan?” Mingyu asked, clearly unaware of what Wonwoo was remembering. It was also only at this point does he register that Jeonghan was indeed speaking.

“Sorry, I spaced out.”

“Anyway, we’ll leave on Wednesday, 10 AM. I’ll pick Minghao up first then come over and fetch the both of you.”

 

It was 9AM when Mingyu woke Wonwoo on Wednesday.

“Morning. You should hurry, check your bags and everything, Jeonghan and Minghao will be here in an hour.”

Wonwoo stretched like a cat before turning to Mingyu and giving a small nod. Watching his retreating figure, he wonders how Mingyu could so easily push the fight they had behind, hidden and pretending that it had never happened.

Nothing much has changed between them, except now it feels tense whenever they're alone, but they never acknowledge it. Just pretending that it never happened was exactly the way Mingyu wanted it to be.

Getting up, Wonwoo headed to the toilet to brush his teeth, and keep his toiletries in his bag.

“Wonwoo? Minghao called, said they’d be here earlier, hurry it up okay?” Wonwoo heard Mingyu call out from the living room.

“Got it.”

Walking out to the living room with one of his bag strap thrown over his shoulder, Wonwoo saw that Mingyu had made some coffee for him.

 

“Hello my peasant friends, ready to set off on this glorious journey?” Jeonghan greeted as Mingyu and Wonwoo climbed into the backseat of his car.

“Oh shut it, it’s still too early.” Mingyu said, closing the car door once he got in.

“Minghao’s taking over after me, followed by Wonwoo. Mingyu, I still can’t believe you haven't got your driver’s license, it’s like your what, third time taking the test?” Jeonghan said, starting to drive.

“More like third time failing the test.” Minghao chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Mingyu who made a face at him.

They drove in silence for an hour before Wonwoo dozed off the the sound of the car radio and the memory of the night in LA.

_Mingyu drops the two hangers and advances towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo thinks Mingyu was going to hit him, but Wonwoo’s pride made him stand rooted to the ground._

_Mingyu takes a swing at him, but Wonwoo dodged out of the way, Mingyu’s fist barely grazing his jaw._

_“Take that back.” Mingyu growls, his fists clenched by his sides._

_“Make me.”_

_Mingyu makes a low noise at the back of his throat, he knows better than to pick a fight with his best friend. They didn't know what they were doing, and he was aware of that. Mingyu grabbed his jacket off the bed before storming out._

_Wonwoo stumbled to catch up with him, dizzy from the alcohol, but he managed to hold on long enough such that he wouldn't fall._

_“You changed. The Mingyu I knew in high school was so much better.” Wonwoo shouted at MIngyu, who was halfway out the door._

_Mingyu continued out, refusing to look back at Wonwoo._

_Wonwoo walked up to the door just as Mingyu was going down the stairs._

_“I hate this Mingyu.” Wonwoo will soon come to regret ever saying that._

_“Oh grow up, Peter Pan.” Mingyu shouted back at Wonwoo before heading down the stairs._

_Wonwoo slumped to the ground, leaning against the door frame with tears prickling at his eyes._

_When the sun inched it’s way out from behind the clouds the next morning, Mingyu had pretended nothing was wrong, and that everything was exactly the same as it was yesterday morning._

“Hey, Wonwoo, wake up.” Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered open, meeting with Minghao’s round eyes.

“We stopped by a gas station, you’ll take over after this okay?”

Wonwoo nodded, looking around where the car had stopped off.

“Where are we now?”

“Springfield. Come on, let’s get some food for the drive.”

 

They buy cans of coffee and bags of crisps, knowing how unhealthy it is, but they couldn't care less. Wonwoo has been avoiding any interactions with Mingyu, and Jeonghan and Minghao were quick to pick that up.

“What’s going on between you and Mingyu?” Jeonghan asks as they pay for the snacks they got.

Wonwoo shrugged, looking up and giving Jeonghan a smile to look more convincing. “Nothing, why are you asking?”

Jeonghan sighed. “Just seemed like you two have been avoiding each other.”

Thankfully Jeonghan dropped the topic and they walked back to the car where Minghao and Mingyu were waiting.

“We come bearing food!” Jeonghan said, putting on a very bad English accent.

Mingyu called shotgun and Wonwoo was suddenly worried about how awkward it would be with the both of them in front.

In attempts to lighten the atmosphere and make Minghao and Jeonghan believe they were fine, Wonwoo had asked Mingyu to pass him a can of coffee or hand him the bag of crisps several times.

The rest of the trip consisted of all of them joking and gossiping. It seemed as if they’d never run out of things to talk about.

When they reached Boston, the sky was starting to turn a shade of purple and Mingyu suggested they get dinner.

Wonwoo had missed this. He missed having fun with his friends and talking over a plate of expensive rice and cheap wine. Wonwoo made up his mind to speak to Mingyu after their food.

“Mingyu, I need to talk to you for a second.” Wonwoo said once they left the restaurant.

Minghao and Jeonghan apparently saw this as a chance to let them clear things up, so they left for the hotel first.

Wonwoo and Mingyu walked beside each other, down to the little garden outside the hotel.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo started, not really sure what to say to Mingyu.

“For taking that last piece of chicken? Yeah you better be, I wanted that.” Mingyu let out a small laugh.

Wonwoo smiled, but quickly replied. “You know what I’m talking about. We should stop acting like nothing happened. Things aren't the way they used to be and I hate that. I want my best friend back.”

Mingyu drew in a long breath. “I know, and I’m sorry. I just hate dealing with this kind of things, I’m not good at handling them too.”

“Let’s say everything we’ve wanted to say to each other then. It’s not healthy for us to bottle things up.” Wonwoo suggested as the both of them sat down on a bench.

“Okay, I’ll start then. I’m sorry for saying this, but I’m serious, we’re going to be seniors soon, we have to grow up eventually.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Also, I think you should start finding someone.”

“Why?”

“You should start completing your list. One night stand and falling for the wrong person?”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to read that.” Wonwoo muttered, slightly embarrassed about someone else reading his list.

“Well, you should keep your stuff better.”

Wonwoo sighed. Junhui came into mind at that moment. He doesn't know what he wants with Junhui, but he knows he likes the latter’s company and being around him.

“Hey, since we’re on the topic of being honest with each other, do you mind me hanging out with Junhui?”

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, studying his face but failing at trying to read him.

“No, I don’t. But if he suddenly becomes your priority and you’re sneaking of to make out or something—”

Mingyu cut off with a laugh when Wonwoo shoved him, chuckling along.

And Wonwoo never wants summer vacation to be over.


	5. Senior Year and Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wonwoo goes on a little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? Right after the previous one? INDEEEED, your eyes are not fooling you. I was super inspired by hoe touchy feely Wonhui was in "Where is my friend's island?" Thus, a new chapter is born. I hope you guys like this!

On the first day of senior year, Wonwoo drives up to Junhui’s apartment, with two takeaway cups of coffee from the cafe.

Wonwoo’s face lights up as he spots Junhui walking out of his house.

“Junhui!” Wonwoo called. Junhui jumps as he drops his keys, shocked by the sudden noise. Junhui sees Wonwoo standing next to his car and his face softens. He walks up to Wonwoo after locking his door.

“Did I scare you?” Wonwoo teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You _startled_ me,” Junhui corrects. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Sending you to school. It must be a pain having to walk the whole way. Let’s go, before we’re late to class.”

“What about Mingyu?” Junhui asks as he steps into Wonwoo’s car.

Mingyu had got himself a girlfriend over the summer and this time, it was more than just sex. Wonwoo likes the girl, Bree. She was sweet and cooks better than Mingyu and Wonwoo, which was why she was always at their apartment.

“He’s meeting with his girlfriend, she drives him to school now.”

Junhui nods before picking up his cup of coffee. “What have you been up to this summer?”

“Nothing much, really. I went to LA with Mingyu and a couple of my high school friends, went on a little road trip with Jeonghan and Minghao, and I got a job.”

Junhui nearly chokes on his coffee at the mention of Wonwoo getting a job.

Wonwoo laughs at Junhui before saying, “What? That so hard to believe?”

“No, no not at all. That’s so great! What are you working as?”

“An art teacher at this little art center. I mostly teach little kids, but they're the sweetest little things. And the pay is decent too.” Wonwoo smiles at the thought of his job.

The art center is run by a petite old lady, she is extremely motherly and treats Wonwoo well too. Wonwoo thanked the heavens for giving him this job.

 

Looking over at Junhui, Wonwoo realises he wasn't smiling anymore and Wonwoo’s heart ached at the reason that surfaced in his head.

“And you? What have you been up to?” Wonwoo desperately wants to know if Junhui was still roaming the streets at night, trying to make up for his parents’ absence. But he tiptoes around the sensitive subject.

“Same old, same old. I’m saving up a reasonable sum of money for rainy days. Since we didn't have school, I could go out more nights, make more money.” Junhui said, voice monotone and eyes staring straight ahead.

They went on to talk about their senior year jitters, until Junhui’s phone beeped.

“Shit.” Junhui muttered as he checked his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot I had to meet Kate outside at the school’s gate. Do you mind dropping me off there?”

At the mention of Junhui’s girlfriend, Wonwoo’s face fell a little, before giving Junhui a smile and a nod. He doesn’t understand why, but Wonwoo just wants to be spending his free time with Junhui. Another puzzling matter was the fact that Junhui was still with said girlfriend.

“Hey, are you free tonight? I was thinking we could do something.” Junhui said just before they reached the school gate.

Wonwoo looked at Junhui, stunned for a short moment because Junhui actually wanted to hang out with him.

“Yeah yeah, that sounds good.”

“I’ll see you later at 8 then? Do have your dinner first.”

Wonwoo nodded and Junhui left the car. Wonwoo watched as Junhui walks up to Kate, who looks slightly furious at Junhui for being late. But that didn't stop Junhui from turning around and giving Wonwoo a wave.

Wonwoo waved back, and he could vaguely make out Kate asking Junhui who that was, but before he could read Junhui’s lips, Wonwoo drove towards the car park.

By the time Wonwoo reached his first class of the day, Math, Mingyu was already at their usual seats.

“Hello, my good man. How was it?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo sat down next to him.

“How was what?”

“Giving Junhui a ride to school. Did you send him off with a kiss?” Mingyu laughed at Wonwoo who was turning a deep shade of red.

“Shut up.”

Mingyu glanced over at Wonwoo who was currently staring at his math notebook. Mingyu could easily read Wonwoo and there was no mistaking Wonwoo’s attraction for Junhui, all he needed to do now was just getting Wonwoo to admit the little crush to himself.

 

Later in the day, Wonwoo finds himself staring into his closet, suddenly feeling as if he has worn all his shirts one too many times.

Wonwoo figures he should wear something he’s most comfortable in, so he wouldn't come off as unnatural in front of Junhui. He finally settles on a white hoodie with a green jacket over it.

He hears the doorbell go off and Wonwoo reaches for his wallet and phone, wanting to get the door before Mingyu, but Mingyu was much faster.

“Wonwoo, your date’s at the door.” He hears Mingyu shout from the living room. Wonwoo shakes his head and sticks his tongue out at Mingyu when he passes him.

Wonwoo hears the door click shut behind him when he leaves, before taking a good look at Junhui. He was wearing a simple grey trench coat, with his hair down, not gelled up like it usually was in school. Wonwoo’s heart rate picks up when Junhui makes eye contact with him.

Wonwoo smiles and makes his way up to Junhui, who’s lips spread into a grin upon seeing Wonwoo.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

Wonwoo nods. “Where exactly are we going?”

Junhui shrugs. “Just figured we could go on a walk.”

They walk side by side, making small talk. They walked until they reached the empty beach, and Junhui picks a spot to stop at.

 

They both lie on the soft sand, Wonwoo with his fingers interlocked behind his head and Junhui’s hands on his stomach.

“The city’s too bright to see the stars clearly.” Junhui sighs.

Wonwoo stares at the breathtaking night sky, determined to find a star. When he finally spots one twinkling, he starts seeing more and more of the blinking lights in the sky.

“If you look hard enough, you’ll find them.” Wonwoo says, trying to count the stars.

“We need to have a conversation.” Junhui says, propping his head on one elbow to look over to Wonwoo.

“We’re talking now.”

“I mean, like a _talk_ talk. We don't know a lot about each other.”

“Is this like a game?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll play.”

“Favorite color? Mine’s red.”

“Blue.”

“Favorite song?”

“Don’t have one. Yours?”

“Any song by The Paper Kites.”

“The Paper Kites?”

“It’s a band, Wonwoo. What’s your favourite holiday?”

“Christmas.”

“Mine’s New Years. What do you want to be in the future?”

“Good enough.”

Junhui looks at Wonwoo for a second, and Wonwoo looks right back at him.

“I want to be happy.” Junhui says after a while. “So I broke up with my girlfriend.” Wonwoo turns to face Junhui when he heard this, but sensing Junhui didn't want to talk about it, he didn't pry.

They do this for a while longer, with Junhui shooting him questions and the both of them answering it.

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Sure.”

“Me too. Have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss a boy?”

Wonwoo sensed the hesitation in Junhui’s voice as he asks the question.

“Well, sort of.” When the words leave Wonwoo’s lips, he looks up into Junhui’s eyes. They hold their gazes, Wonwoo not daring to look away.

It takes a while for Wonwoo to realise that Junhui was inching closer to him, and when he does, his breath catches in his throat and his fingers dig into the sand, to calm himself down.

Junhui stops leaning in right before their lips touch and Wonwoo was starting to feel lightheaded from holding his breath. They were close enough for Wonwoo to feel Junhui’s breath on his skin. Wonwoo’s heart was racing and he was afraid to move.

Junhui swallows, Wonwoo closes his eyes and their lips connect right after he does. Junhui’s lip s were soft and delicate against his own, and Wonwoo thinks, _I want this_ , but that doesn't stop the sinking feeling he gets in his stomach. The moment they pull apart, Wonwoo stands and runs.

He hears what sounds like Junhui calling his name but the ringing in his ears were loud enough to block out his voice. Wonwoo’s head was spinning and he could barely keep up with his own legs.

_He kissed me,_ Wonwoo thinks, _Wen Junhui kissed me._ He knows why he’s running away from Junhui.

He was scared. Scared of anyone getting close to him, scared of things ending the way his last relationship had and scared of falling for the wrong person.

By the time he reaches his apartment, he was panting and tears were racing down his cheeks. Mingyu finally opens the door after Wonwoo frantically knocked on it.

Mingyu’s eyes widened at the sight of Wonwoo. “Oh my god, what happened?”

Wonwoo walked into the apartment, using his sleeves to wipe at his eyes. He sees Minghao and Jeonghan getting up from the couch and walking towards him with confusion in their eyes.

Jeonghan leads Wonwoo to the couch and lets him calm down.

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Minghao asks in a small voice, one hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“He kissed me,” Wonwoo looks up at his friends. “He kissed me and I ran. I don't know why I did it. I think I’m scared, of commitment.”

“The James Dean effect.” Jeonghan mutters. “You want someone because you know you probably can’t have them, and when you do, you get scared.”

Wonwoo looks at Jeonghan and his friends, asking them for advice.

“You said you ran right? Can’t believe you did that, but I think you should talk to him.” Mingyu suggests and Minghao agrees.

“Yeah, just let him know that you don't hate him or anything, thats the last thing you want him to think.”

Wonwoo knows they were right, but he can’t imagine ever showing his face in front of Junhui ever again.

“Alright, I’ll try.”

Wonwoo washes his face and waits until the redness in his nose goes away, before walking a few blocks down to Junhui’s apartment.

Standing at Junhui’s door, he takes a deep breath before knocking.

Junhui opens the door shortly after and is shocked at the sight of the boy in front of him. When he ran, Junhui had blamed himself for being impulsive.

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry. I know I ran off and I’m sorry. I don’t hate you, it’s just that—I’m afraid of—I don't want this to turn out like my previous relationships—“ Wonwoo couldn't find the right words to say, and looking up at Junhui’s confused face, he couldn't think of anything logical to do, besides reaching up to caress his cheek, and kiss him again.

Wonwoo felt Junhui’s body relax as their lips moved in sync with one another, as if sculpted to fit each other. Their lips connect several times, but Wonwoo pulls away first, muttering another ‘sorry’.

Junhui smiles and wraps Wonwoo in a hug. Wonwoo melts into the embrace, never wanting to let go.

They stay like that for the rest of the night on the soft sheets of Junhui’s bed, Wonwoo’s back pressed to Junhui’s chest, both loving the other person’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you guys want me to continue writing this and i will! maybe drop by my [tumblr](http://windylux.tumblr.com/) and give me some ideas on what i should write in the next chapter!!


End file.
